1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to servicing machinery. Specifically to an improved method of marking/coding service points on machinery so that they may be more easily found and distinguished from each other. In addition a way of providing needed service information next to service points such as lubricant types, amounts and so on. Most importantly a way of marking/coding service points that will help prevent the oversight of any one service point.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, lubricant fittings and other service points are most often not marked or coded. Although there are a number of devices that perform this function.
One such device (Gang of Grease Fitting Covers) Lubricant fitting caps may be supplied in various colors so that a different color may be used for each servicing of a grease fitting.
Another device (Grease Fitting Cover and Locator) an indicia surface device may be placed on its flange to enhance the visibility of the identification thereof. Means are provided for placing an identifying tag on the flange if needed.
These, and other prior arts uncovered function primarily as protective covers for lubricant fittings. These covers must be removed before servicing, thus, misplacing them is likely. As a result, a service point without its cover may be overlooked during subsequent service intervals. Oversights may cause premature breakdowns that at times bring entire production lines to a stand still. Because these devices are first a lubricant fitting cover and then a locator, their effect as an information device is restricted by their physical shape and size.
Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have an information device that is permanent (not removed during service) that provides a large area for information and visibility.